Devices for emulsifying a mixture of steam, air and milk for making cappuccinos are known in the field of coffee machines. Patent application WO 00/16674 relates to such a device. The disadvantage with this system is that it is difficult to maintain good conditions of hygiene because of the use of milk which is a fatty liquid and adheres to said device and leads to smells and bacterial growth. It is therefore compulsory with this system, in order to ensure good conditions of hygiene when it is being used, to clean it regularly. It should also be noted that this system consists of a plurality of parts that have to be disassembled in order to clean them effectively. This therefore entails a loss of time as far as the user is concerned. U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,002 also relates to a device for emulsifying a mixture of steam, air and milk. As with the previous device, there are numerous parts for which regular cleaning has to be envisaged.
The object of the present invention is to develop a device that allows cappuccinos to be made without the abovementioned disadvantages. The general objective is either to have a device that is self-cleaning, or a device that is disposable, at least after one day of use. The present invention considers the latter alternative.